


Слово о змие

by Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [2]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019





	Слово о змие

— Семейная жизнь пошла тебе на пользу, Уилл, — док Браун пыхнул трубкой и ласково оглядел приятеля, — глаза горят, щеки алеют, ты стал гораздо бодрее.

— Это от воздуха, не от семейной жизни. — Уилл пожал плечами. — А насчет бодрости — представь, что ты живешь с коралловым аспидом. Красиво, но опасно, поневоле будешь бодрым.

— И какова длина аспида? Дюймов пять? Шесть? Я сужу по телосложению.

— Прости, док, но я применил аллегорию. — Уилл потупился.

— Вы говорили обо мне? – Ганнибал Лектер вышел из дверей паба и остановился на крыльце. — Сколько еще дней наш с Уиллом приезд будет главным инфоповодом в Лохду и окрестностях?

— Недолго, пока не приедет еще кто-нибудь, столь же знаменитый. Доброй ночи, Уилл, мистер Лектер. — Док улыбнулся и вернулся в паб.

Ганнибал взял спутника жизни под локоть, и они неспешно двинулись к временному месту обитания на берегу бухты.

— Милое место. Так о чем вы говорили с доком?

— О том, что, если я надену килт, это чрезвычайно разнообразит нашу с тобой сексуальную жизнь. Что подобие юбки, под которую не надевают белье, будоражит воображение, возбуждает, подстегивает к экспериментам. Док утверждал, что особенно хороши сексуальные забавы на свежем воздухе, когда ветер обнажает крепкие мускулистые ляжки, большие волосатые яйца и, конечно, полувозбужденный от соприкосновения с шерстяной тканью член.

— Думаю, он никогда не видел тебя в килте. — Ганнибал с сомнением оглядел ноги спутника.

— Видел, мне было пять или шесть. Дядя брал меня в поход. Но ты, вообще, не слушай, док — теоретик во всем, кроме зелий.

— Согласен проверить теорию на практике. Как ты знаешь, у меня очень пытливый ум.

Уилл вздохнул. Пытливость ума его спутника была известна не только ему, но и всему ФБР.


End file.
